Collaboration
by Isamu
Summary: What if Shinji knew more then he let on? That, and he was one hell of an actor...


Collaboration, an Evangelion "What if" story....  
  
  
I don't own Evangelion, though I wish I did. People like Gainix and ADV own it   
instead. People like Viz and Manga might have some claim to it too, I'm not   
quite sure. I know that I don't want to infringe on it though! Please don't sue;   
I'm a poor college student!  
  
  
Shinji was sitting at his desk, humming along happily to the music   
playing softly over his stereo. This is not the room that we are all so familiar   
with. Rather, it is a spacious room, walls covered with posters, a bookshelf full   
of books, a small TV in the corner, and a view of a suburban street out the   
window. This is the room Shinji occupied before leaving for Tokyo-3. Before he   
became one of the designated Children. But not before he knew of the fate his   
father had planed for him.  
  
The insistent chiming of his telephone interrupted Shinji's studying.   
"Figures," he mumbled as he picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"It's me," came the simple reply. Shinji was slightly startled, but quickly   
reached over and flipped the switch on a small device attached to the phone   
cord.  
  
"Ok, it's on," Shinji said.  
  
"Good. How are you?" His father asked in an almost, pleasant, tone.  
  
"Not to bad, I guess. This physics assignment isn't the most fun I've ever   
had, but hey..." Shinji said casually, leaning back in his chair and stopping his   
music. "So how are you?"  
  
"I'm... well. I'm sorry that I was unable to attend your recital, but I had a   
meeting with the council. I was able to obtain a recording of it though. You did   
quite well, I'm proud of you." Gendo said in an even, reserved tone.  
  
"Thanks, I still think that I'm messing up on the bridge between the   
seventh and eight bar though." Shinji said, deeply serious. He was always   
deeply serious about his music.  
  
Gendo laughed softly, "I doubt anyone except another cello player would   
notice, I certainly did not."  
  
"Thanks. So, what brings on the call? I already know that you won't be   
able to come to the play tomorrow night with what happened to Rei and Unit 0   
and all." Shinji said as he idly played with his pencil. "Oh, by the way, how is   
she doing?"  
  
"She is recovering quickly, she still has a cracked rib, and needs to be on   
an IV drip for a little longer, but she should recover fully," Gendo said.  
  
"That's good to know," Shinji said, obvious relief in his voice.  
  
"It is. I was calling to make sure you had received your travel   
information, and to see if you have any question."  
  
"I looked through it all, and unless I miss my flight the day after   
tomorrow I should be fine." Shinji said as he picked up the aforementioned   
packet and idly paged through it.  
  
"That's good. Unfortunately, for my plan to work we won't be able to   
even have this level of contact after you've arrived. I'm sorry..." Gendo said, a   
hint of genuine concern in his voice.  
  
"I know, in fact I figure if I can act, I don't know, a little, shy or   
introverted or something, it might throw everyone else off that much more.   
After all, since I can't talk to my friends here after I leave for 'security reasons' I   
might as well..." Shinji said with a note of bitterness.  
  
"We've gone over this," Gendo said with a sigh. "If SEELE, or anyone else   
for that matter, gets curious about your past, they'll hunt down any friends you   
are talking too. Right now, you are a nonentity. After your personal files have   
been altered and then 'erased' they will have a digital dead end. I doubt they'll   
think to do the footwork until it's too late." There was a moments pause before   
Gendo continued in a slightly, bemused tone. "Trust me, there'll be other girls   
Shinji."  
  
"Not like her there won't. But, anyway I think she's going to break up   
with me over this leaving to a different city thing..." Shinji trailed off.  
  
At this point, Gendo did something very uncharacteristic. He laughed.   
"Trust me son, you'll find someone else in Tokyo-3. In fact, I've herd that the   
Second Child, Asuka, is quite attractive..."  
  
"That isn't helping much father..." Shinji said, with a hint of venom in his   
voice.  
  
"Of course not... I would like to talk longer, but Fuyutsuki will be   
returning soon, I have to go. Remember, if this all works out... by my   
scenario..." Gendo said.  
  
"Yes, I know. Mother will... I... I.... I miss you, father," Shinji said   
softly.  
  
"I miss you as well, but it is for the best. I am sorry," Gendo said, the   
coolness creeping back into his voice. Shinji could almost hear the mask going   
back into place.  
  
"I know... and, I understand. I guess I'll be seeing you in a few days at   
least," Shinji replied.  
  
"Indeed, until then. And remember, once you have arrived, you must   
seem to be nothing more then a tool. If SEELE begins to suspect... it will not be   
good. Good by my son." With that Gendo put the receiver down, moments   
before the Sub-Commander entered.  
  
"Here are the reports on the percent chance of activation on Unit 01,"   
Fuyutsuki said as he placed the reports on Gendo's desk.  
  
"Good, everything is moving into place. Soon we will begin the game in   
earnest." Gendo said, as he bridged his fingers under his nose. "All is going   
according to plan..."  
  
  
  
  
This is an idea that's been rattling around for a while, a sort of 'what if'   
question. As for the sincerity of Gendo, I leave that up to the reader to   
determine, as I don't know weather or not I'll be inclined to do anything else   
with this. As is, I'm still struggling through Crossroads, An Eva Fairy Tale, and   
another Eva fic project that's in the idea stage. Any C&C can be directed at   
isamu@nerv-hq.zzn.com or isamu@evangelion.com or to my ICQ #: 20130664.   
Also, check out my web page: www.angelfire.com/fl5/sprainogre. Water and   
Shade all.  
  
PS: I know, I know, "get back to work on Crossroads you lazy bum!!" I am   
working on it though, really.... 


End file.
